My Eternal Sadness...
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri are reunited with the Seishi...(Some swearing in this, so please don't read if you don't want to read curses)


My Endless Sadness... 

By Nuriko 

* * *

Chichiri 

Ri Houjin 

I never knew why I was such an outcast. My scar must have given me something to laugh at, or my mask. I always wanted to show everyone I was cheerful, so no one would worry. Why would anyone want to worry about a monk like me, with a tragic past. Everyone I knew was dead, so what good would it do? I still kept thinking of what others would say with my scar. 

I entered upon a town on May 21st, to get some supplies for Taitsu-kun. The wind was so fierce that day. I never thought anything of it. I passed by kids playing, venders selling food and other goods, and women and men talking. What could be so different to make me feel that way? 

It must have been the events. 

As I entered the town, some kids who were playing with a ball knocked into me. I feel, and my mask left my face. Before I could quickly put it on to not cause a disturbance, but the wind carried the mask into its arms. I couldn't use my magic to get it, but when the wind stopped, my mask was no where to be found. 

Okay, so I should have used my magic to make another one. I didn't though. The kids stared at my face, and I was paralyzed. I didn't know what to do! I finally managed to croak out something, "H-hello no da." The kids looked at me for another minute, and ran off wailing to their parents. 

What have I done? I know it wasn't my fault. I can't say I am sorry. I should have let the kids have their little fit, and made a new mask, but I didn't. I was too shocked and numb to notice anything. I looked up then and saw townspeople, looking at me. 

"What a weird faced young man," "How horrible," and "How ugly," ran through their lips. I wanted to shout that this was the way I was, but I couldn't. I took a step back and ran away. Why did I let their comments get to me? What was wrong with me? 

As I ran away, a bumped into a young man. He looked like Hikou, but I knew it wasn't him. It was his brother, Ryo. What was I to say to him. Did he know of the past? 

"Houjin...so, I see you lived," He said. I took a step back. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move. He came towards me and punched me to the ground. I let him. He had a right to be angry, though what has happened, occurred 9 years ago. 

"You bastard! Letting my brother die. He was your friend! I hope you rot in hell!" He shouted and dragged me by my arm to a bridge. I knew what he was going to do. 

"You never knew my side! It...it may have been my fault, but I couldn't help it. It was an involuntary action! Please, hear me out!" I yelled, but it was to no use. Why should I fight it? I have thought of doing what he was about to he to me. After Miaka and Tamahome left, and Tasuki went back to the bandits, with everyone else dead, I was alone. 

Ryo pushed me over the side, but I caught the side of the bridge. He then took my arm, and let me dangle from the side. I gasped at the pain, and closed my eye, for soon enough, I wouldn't have to deal with it. 

"Now, does this look familiar? I know what happened. I am not stupid. Well, pay for your crimes!" and with that, he let go, and I accepted the plunge into the waters, as they took my life. I know Taitsu-kun and the Nyan-nyan must be worried about me, but they will know soon enough. 

I felt a warm light through me, and my sight changed. I could now see with my left eye. I was in the life stream. I was now dead, and Tasuki was the only Seishi left. I didn't want to live him like that, but, with my grief, what else could I have done? 

I saw a small child come towards me as he smiled. "Hello Chichiri," he said. It was Chiriko. I was glad. Maybe, I could life a better life in the after world, rather then the real world. All I knew was that I was born on May 21st, and died on May 21st...no da. 

* * *

Tasuki 

Shuu'n Kou 

Well, another fine raid happened today. It was great to be back with Koji and the others. I always happened to enjoy these raids...but for some reason, something was on my back. 

"Koji...is this right?" I asked. I don't know why, but asking now would be good as I looked at the grave of ashes. 

"Who cares Genrou. You never asked before. Are you okay?" Koji replied. He was such a good friend, though when we first meet, I know he didn't like me. Something about all this though...it wasn't right. I kept looking back and I saw, I almost knew what those people felt. 

I started to go back, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small doll. I remember, though my sisters were mean to me, they had a doll like that too. I had to get away from all this. Why...Why must this haunt me?! 

"Genrou, where are you going?!" I heard Koji call out. Koji, I thank you for what you've done, but I need to do this. 

I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew others were searching. I hid behind a rock and climbed some mountains. I took out a dagger, and looked at them. Koji spotted me. 

"Genrou!" he yelled. "Get down here! Please!" He wanted me to come down so badly, okay then. 

"Okay. Goodbye all!" I called plunged the dagger to my stomach. Chiriko did the same thing with the Prayer Wheel, as I recall. Either, you're a hero when you kill yourself, as Chiriko, or you're insane, like me. I guess this was why I acted a bit crazy. I heard the others gasp. 

"Genrou! What the fuck are you doing?!" Koji yelled. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and I looked at him, my best friend. My best friend in this insane world, who stayed by me when I was 15. 

"Goodbye...forever," I weakly said and feel down from the cliff. My death was quick, for I soon found myself in a place of white clouds. 

"So I did come here after all," I whispered and saw a little girl with purple hair looking at me. "Hello," I said. 

"Hello," she replied. She looked so much like Nuriko, and speak of the devil, for he just came behind me. 

"Tasuki, I'm surprised you're here," Nuriko said. I looked down. 

"Yea, and its not something I wanna fucking talk about," I replied, and remembered the little girl was still here. I mistook her for Nuriko. I was then slapped in the back of my head. 

"No bad language in front of Kourin! She's my little sister!" Nuriko announced proudly. No wonder I mistook the two, they looked exactly alike. Nuriko stopped and looked serious for a moment. "Did you know Chichiri is here?" he asked. I shook my head. 

"Where is he?" I asked. All except for Tamahome, but the Suzaku Seishi are together. So I guess this after-life thing would be nice, right? 

* * *

Hello! That is the end! Now, I know its very sad and all, but I was having a REALLY bad day when I wrote this. I needed to vent it all out. Anyway, a few things. 

1) Do not say my story sucks! That is your opinion, and I don't want opinions saying that this sucks. If you wanna say its okay or if I have a grammar mistake, then e-mail me. 

2) I know Hikou might not have an older brother, but you never know. And older siblings would look out for their younger siblings like in the story above. My half brother said he would get the person back who ever tries to do anything bad to me. 

3) This goes with #1, but no flames! I am Sailor Mars (Well, my friend said her cat Artemis said so ^.^*) and I control the flames around here! 

4) Sorry for the cursing. It is the way Tasuki talks. 


End file.
